Let Fate Run its course
by jazziibee
Summary: Fred Weasley dies in the Wizard War leaving Sara. Will Oliver be able to make her happy again? Maybe he will. But can he make it last? Oliver W./OC
1. Chapter 1

The rain had now hidden away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. The sound drowned away her small sobs. Sarah's thoughts rapped around the night she found out Fred was dead. She stood off the swing and made her way home.

"Hello Munchy, you hungry?" she looked over at the orange striped cat who looked a bit like Garfield lying in the corner. Munchy was Fred's gift to her the first year they got together. Sarah picked her up and brought her to the kitchen where the cat nip was. Munchy jumped out of her arms and made her way towards the cabinet and waited for Sarah to bring out the food. "You are a hungry little bugger now aren't you?" Sarah couldn't help but smile.

_"Sarah!" Fred jumped and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I have something for you." He moved his hands up to her eyes, covering them. He guided her towards the door. "Are those meows?" she asked trying to pry off Fred's hands from her eyes. "Maybe" he said with a wide grin plastered on his face. He knew how much Sarah loved cats, his hands slowly lowering from her face. "Oh my gosh! Fred, you got me cat?" she said with joy while cuddling with the kitten Fred had gotten her. "I know how much you love cats so I thought, why not get you one?" She turned around and wrapped her arms around Fred's neck. "Thank you, Fred. You know, you really didn't need to." He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered, "I know I didn't need to but.. I wanted to." Sarah smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Fred Weasley. You know that right?" "I love you too, Sara Cain" _

She was brought back to reality by the purrs and Munchy rubbing her fur against her foot. She realized she had been crying and wiped away the tears from her face before picking up Munchy to give her the cat nip she wanted. "Is that good?" she asked and the cat continued eating.

*_thump thump_* Sara stood up from where she had been crouching and made her way towards the door. As soon as she opened it, a look of shock plastered across her face.

"Hi.. umm.. how are you?" he said.

"I'm fine, I guess" she answered in a whisper," Come in"

The man at the door made his way towards the couch and Sara followed.

"Why are you here?" she asked still shocked.

"I—umm. I wanted to talk to you," He said, "about my last year at Hogwarts."

_"Sara" he said not looking into her eyes," it's not working."_

_"What?" She said with tears threatening to burst out of her eyes. "We were doing just fine." _

_"No, we're not." He said as he brought his hands up to her face. "I'm miserable with you Sara. Don't you see that?" He looked away and called it off._

_Sara was crushed and heartbroken—she ran up to Ravenclaw tower, tears running down her face and cried her pour little heart out once in her dorm. It was over the Christmas holidays and Sara's friends all went home. She was alone and hurt. The next few weeks, she refused to leave her dorm. Not even to eat. _

_"Sara, come out."_

_"I don't want to. I don't wanna see that bloody arse's face"_

_"You're gonna have to face it," she said. "Its been weeks since the last time you came out of the dorm. You're lucky classes haven't resumed or you're dead meat. I'm sure you're famished by now."_

_She was right, Sara thought to herself. All she's had since he called it off were crackers she had in her trunk and Merlin knows how long that's been in there._

_"Fine," She agreed then both Sara and Iris Munch, her best friend since first year made their way to the great hall._

"What do you possibly wanna talk about from then?" she hissed

"I'm sorry, Sara." His voice breaking as he spoke. "I was a complete arse for believing the rumors."

"What rumors?"

"A few weeks prior to the day I broke up with you, I heard rumors about—about you and Flint."

"And you believed them?" Sarah looked at the man in front of her and their eyes met. She could see all the regret in his eyes and tears threatened to drop.

"Yes, I did." He said "I wish I hadn't and I wish I kept you. A few weeks after, Iris came up to me and told me the truth. That it was Flint who spread those rumors."

"Why didn't you come back for me?"

"Because you were so happy with Fred." He looked down at their feet before speaking again, "I wanted you back but after I hurt you but I—"

"I think you should leave now." Sarah cut him off. "I... I just can't deal with this right now."

He nodded sadly, gave her a hug and left.

"Munchy, what do you think he was trying to do?" the cat jumped on her lap and cuddled, "Sometimes I wish I was you. All I'd do is eat and sleep."

She chuckled and made her way to the loo. It's been a long day, she needed rest.

The next day, she woke up with a few letters left for her.

_Sara,_

_I've missed you! Where in Merlin's name have you been hiding? I have so much to tell you. Draco and I have a baby! Her name is Samantha and I'd really love for you to be her godmother. Come by the house once in a while please? All of us really want to see you. I'm having a party at my house. Ron, Harry, Ginny and the rest of the gang will be there. I trust you will be too? Please! Owl means soon as you get this! I love you, hun!_

_Hermione_

Sarah looked down at the letter and realized she's missed them terribly. She wrote back to Hermione saying she'll come to the party. The rest of the letters were bills so she set them on the table and made her way to the kitchen.

_"I wanted you back"_

His words played over and over again in her head. _What did he want from me now? _She thought. She shrugged and made herself some pancakes, set them on the table and enjoyed her breakfast while Munchy enjoyed her cat nip.

The day of Hermione & Draco's party had come and Sara took out her broom and made her way to the Malfoy's.

"Sara!" Hermione ran up to the door and gave her friend a big hug. "I'm so happy you came, love!"

"I've missed you guys terribly I couldn't pass up the chance to see you."

Sara went over to catch up with the others. Harry and Ginny had 3 kids. Ron had gotten a job. Luna and Neville got married in Vegas. George is doing fine with the shop even without his twin but his gags aren't as great as they were. He's missing his other half so no one blamed him.

More and more people arrived to welcome the baby Hermione and Draco were blessed with and the drinks had come.

Sara got herself a fire whiskey then made her way to the garden. She sat by the pond and her thoughts pondered over his words again.

_"I want you back"_

"Hi Sara," a voice said from behind her. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine." He said. "Sara, can we please talk about it?"

"Fine," Sara turned around to face him.

"Can you forgive me?"

"I've forgiven you years ago, Oliver." Sara made her way towards the bench across the garden.

"So, where does this leave us?"

"Friends," She said bluntly. "This leaves us at friends."

"But do I have a chance of being with you again?" his soft amber eyes meeting her mysterious periwinkles ones as he looked up at her.

"I don't know." she said looking away.

"Umm, well. I hope I can see you more often." With that, he stood up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

A/N: I'm a beginner at writing so please, I need reviews! Be honest about what you think? I've also already written Chapter 2 and 3 but I'll post it in a few days.

**~~ Much Love. **


	2. Chapter 2

Iris Munch's POV.

"Hey guys," I said getting their attention. "I'm gonna go look for Sara."

They let me go and I went to look for her when I saw Wood kiss her on the cheek. I waited for him to leave before I made my way towards her.

"What was that?" I said taking a seat beside her.

"What was what?"

"THAT." I said. "He kissed you. Does that mean you guys are—"

"No!" she yelled cutting me off. "It was a friendly kiss, ok?"

"Oh," I mouthed.

We caught up with each other since the last time I saw Sara was a few weeks after Fred's funeral. The party went on and it was getting late so I left. On my way out, I came across Oliver.

"Hey," I said walking towards him. "You still like her don't you?"

"Yeah," he answered. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"So, what do you plan on doing about it?"

"I don't know," He said looking down. "Let fate run its course I guess."

"Good luck then. I really want Sara to be happy and I think you can do that."

And with that I left the party.

Sara Cain's POV.

It was getting late and I decided to leave. I don't know what came over me but I walked towards the park. The same park I used to come to over the holidays with Oliver. I sat on the swing and let the memories play in my head.

_It was a sunny day and Oliver and I were having a picnic._

"_What made you want to have a picnic?" I said, "It's not like you."_

"_I just thought I should take you out." He answered while laying the picnic blanket on the lush green grass. "I mean, besides to the quidditch pitch beside my house."_

_I laughed before taking a seat beside him on the blanket. We talked about Hogwarts, Quidditch and a bunch of other random stuff. _

I smiled to myself as the memory played on…

_We ended up playing tag. He caught me and we both fell over on the soft grass. He stared into my eyes as I stared into his not wanting to let go of the moment._

"_I love you Sara Isabelle Cain." He said and all I could do was laugh. He told me he loved me at the most random times ever._

I didn't notice it had started raining until I heard someone call out my name. I turned to see who it was but my vision went blurry and I blacked out before I could recognize the face.

I woke up the next day in my apartment with a terrible migraine. I got up to see Munchy already eating her breakfast. I started wobbling more than walking towards the kitchen to see—OLIVER?

"What are you doing here?"

"Taking care of you." He said looking up from the stove. "Iris let me in."

"Iris?" I said as I took a seat. "Wait, what happened?"

"Iris said she found you at the park." He said while laying a plate of pancakes in front of me. "She said you blacked out in the rain. She then brought you here."

"That still doesn't say why YOU are here."

"She had to go take care of her baby cousin and she didn't want to leave you here alone with your fever." He took a seat across from me. "So, she called me."

"Aren't you busy?" I said as I took a bit out of the pancakes he made for me. "I mean, aren't you on reserve for PU?"

"Exactly," he took a bit out of the pancakes he made for himself. "I'm on reserve which means they don't need me very often."

"Well, I'm up and I'm fine." I said getting up. "You can leave now."

I started walking towards the sofa when I fell over and Oliver caught me.

"I don't think I should leave just yet."

I rolled my eyes before answering-  
>"No, I won't have it." I said. "You should go, really. I'm fine."<p>

"Sara," he said while seating me on the couch. "You're not well yet. Let me."

We argued for about half an hour before I finally agreed to let him stay. Oliver can be very persistent when he wants something. It's how he got into PU in the first place.

A few weeks have passed and we got closer. The wall I had built the day he broke my heart was gone. We talked more often and I had stopped throwing things at him. My fever had gone too.

"Oliver," I said. "My fever's gone."

"Oh," he looked a bit sad. "That's good."

"Why in bloody hell do you look sad about it?"

"You're feeling better now." He got up and made his way towards the guest room. "That means you don't need me to stay here with you anymore." He started packing his things and let out a loud sigh.

"You can still come visit me you know." I had to be honest. I've been alone for the longest time ever in this apartment; I liked having someone to talk to that would actually talk to me rather than meow all the time.

"Really?" he looked up from his bag with a large grin on his face.

"Why not?" I said smiling back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Merry Christmas, Lovebirds!" I said interrupting Hermione and Draco whispering sweet nothingness to each other.

This Christmas, we all met up at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in Diagon Alley. Namely, the Malfoys, the Potters, George and Ron Weasley, Iris Munch, Oliver Wood and Me. The kids stayed at home with the nanny's.

"So, Christmas is coming up." Ginny said as she sat down beside Harry. "Where's the party gonna be?"

"How about our place?" Draco answered. "You guys seemed to have a good time when we introduced Sam to you guys."

Everyone agreed to have the party at the Malfoy's and enjoyed the rest of the afternoon shopping for presents. The Malfoys went shopping together. George and Ron tagged along with Harry and Ginny. Iris had to leave early 'cause of her cousin and I went with Oliver.

"Hey," he said holding out a woven sweater. "Do you think Harry would like this?"

"What do you think?" I said raising a brow. "That thing is hideous."

"It is ain't it?"

"If you knew, why'd you ask?"

"I don't know," he said laughing. "I'm bad at Christmas shopping."

"Well, I guess I'll have to help you."

When we finished, we apparated to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with the rest of the gang except Iris.

"For a best friend," I started. "Iris isn't around very often."

"I blame her cousin." Ron said while chewing on a sandwich. "She's a handful."

"You've met her?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "I was at the park one day and Iris was there with her cousin. You know, Iris is really pretty."

"I sense Ron fancies Iris." I teased.

"I do not!" He retorted.

"Oh really?" Ginny teased.

Everybody ended up teasing Ron throughout the dinner. The Malfoys left first, followed by the Potters and the Weasleys leaving Oliver and I.

"So," he said. "What did you get me?"

"What makes you so sure I got you anything?"

"Come on now, love." He teased. "I'm sure you did."

"Well, you're right." I answered. "But you're gonna have to wait until Christmas to find out. It's only a few weeks away AND don't call me love."

I got up and he followed.

"Fine," he said as he caught up with me. "Let's take a walk."

"What do you think we're doing now?"

"Ha-ha, very funny Sara." He said. "Come on, I wanna take you somewhere."

"Fine, fine." I agreed and I followed him towards the park. The very same park he used to take me.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"No reason." He answered and took a seat on the swing. "I just like it here."

"Well," I said as I took a seat beside him. "I like it here too."

He looked at me and just smiled. I wonder what he's thinking.

Oliver's POV.

She took the seat beside me and all I could do was smile. It was nice being like this with her again. No pain. I loved it.

"Hello?" I snapped back to reality. "Oliver? Are you even there?"

"Yeah," I stammered. "I'm sorry."

"What were you thinking about anyway?"

"You." I whispered.

Sara's POV.

"What?"

"Nothing." He smiled. "Want a push?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks"

He came over and gave me a push then went back to his seat and started to swing as well. A few minutes had gone by before he spoke again.

"I should probably take you home now." He said getting up. "It's nearing 8 and I have practice at PU tomorrow."

I agreed to let him take me home. There was an awkward silence as we made our way towards my apartment.

"Well," he said dropping me off at the door. "Good night."

"Hey," I grabbed his arm and stopped him from walking away. "Can I come watch you practice tomorrow? I have nothing else to do."

"Sure," he smiled. "I'll come by around 8."

I smiled back and he left. I walked into my apartment, washed up, fed Munchy then went to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up around 7 to get ready. Sure enough, by 8. Oliver knocked on my door.

"Morning, love." He said with a smile when I opened the door.

"Morning," I smiled grabbing my coat. "And I said don't call me love."

We left and apparated to puddlemere. I met his coach and some of his teammates before they started practicing. He mounted his broom and kicked off. He really was one of the best players I've ever seen play. He played blocked almost every quaffle that came his way. His coach called for a break and he flew towards me.

"Want to go have lunch?" he asked.

"Sure." I answered and we left for a nearby restaurant.

When we came back to the pitch, PU's keeper apparently can't make it to the game after Christmas so they asked Oliver to play. Naturally, he agreed. I was happy for him, I really was. Well, at least until I realized he'd be a lot busier now.

At the end of the day, we apparated back to London but decided to walk back to my apartment.

"You don't seem very happy for me." He said a bit glum.

"Oliver," I answered. "Are you crazy? Of course I'm happy for you! But if you stop coming by to see me, I won't be."

"Not a chance." He replied. "I'll be coming by everyday—Okay, maybe every week?"

I laughed and agreed.

"Every week then." I smiled.

A/N: The next update for this chap is probably gonna take a really long time to get out because my laptop broke a few weeks ago.


End file.
